Archie Dawson
Archibald "Archie" Dawson (25 August, 1899 - 28 November, 1972) was an English half-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1910 to June 1917. He was born in Salcombe, Devon, England and was the son of Robert Dawson and his wife. He married Clara Moore on 18 June, 1928, and they had one child together, Frank. His son later married a woman named Agnes Nettle and became the father of Phoebe Dawson, a witch who attended Hogwarts in the 1970s. Archie Dawson passed away on 28 November, 1972 in his hometown of Salcombe, Devon, aged 73. Biography Early life Archie Dawson was born on 25 August, 1899 in Salcombe, Devon, England. Salcombe later became a popular resort town for muggles. It was located in the South Hams district of Devon, south west England. The town was close to the mouth of the Kingsbridge Estuary, mostly built on the steep west side of the estuary. The town's extensive waterfront and the naturally sheltered harbour formed by the estuary gave rise to its success as a boat and shipbuilding and sailing port and, in modern times, tourism especially in the form of pleasure sailing and yachting. The town was also home to a traditional shellfish fishing industry. His father was Robert Dawson and he was an only child. His mother, presumably, was a muggle. Hogwarts years Archie Dawson received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1910. That same summer, he visited Diagon Alley, located in London, and purchased a wand made of willow and unicorn hair from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1910, he boarded the train for Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor House that same night. In his fourth year of school, Archie decided to join the Debating Society. The Debating Society was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The intention of the society was to provide a forum for young speakers to develop their skills. The main focus of the club was the annual, year-long inter-House junior and senior-level competitions. Motions would be generally drawn from current affairs but the finals were always abstract and more challenging. Later life He left Hogwarts in June of 1917, having accumulated eight N.E.W.T. scores, but his highest was in Ancient Runes, for which he got an "Outstanding". He secured employment with the Wizarding Library in Oxford to begin translating a project from the runic Celtic language into English, which was his first major project. Since then, he has translated over fifty written works. He married Clara Moore on 18 June, 1928. They had one child together, Frank. His son later married a woman named Agnes Nettle and became the father of Phoebe Dawson, a witch who attended Hogwarts in the 1970s. Archie Dawson passed away on 28 November, 1972 in his hometown of Salcombe, Devon, aged 73. Etymology Archibald is a masculine given name, composed of the Germanic elements erchan (with an original meaning of "genuine" or "precious") and bald, meaning "bold". Dawson means "son of David". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1890s births Category:Gryffindors Category:Individuals Sorted in 1910 Category:Dawson family Category:Translators Category:Half-bloods Category:Willow wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Virgo Category:Individuals from Devonshire Category:Married individuals Category:1970s deaths Category:English individuals Category:Academics